


Christmas Angels

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dean is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has saved up all year long so he could buy presents for his family but most of all, he wanted to get his mother something she would love and cherish. After months of looking, he finally found it: the missing angel from her nativity set. The problem is, there's only one, and someone else is already buying it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	Christmas Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to attempt to write one story a day from now until Christmas. I am busy though, so I might not be able to get them all written. I will try though. I hope you enjoy this one, it's warm and fuzzy, and just right for Christmas. I hope you guys like it. Happy Holidays!

**Dec 1st:**

**Christmas Angels~**

“It’s so perfect!” Cas pressed his face to the window, his gloved hands cupped on either side so he could see better in the bright afternoon light. It was two days until Christmas and he’d been looking everywhere for a present for his mother. He’d saved up his allowance and the money he earned from his part time job at Taco Bell for six whole months so he could buy everyone in his family nice presents, but he hadn’t known what to get her. 

Perfume? No, she had plenty.

Dish towels? No, his sister Naomi had just gotten her some for Mother’s Day.

Candles? She had plenty of those too. There was always one burning in the living room when she was at home. Sometimes in the kitchen and bathroom too. Heck, he’d even come home to find one in his room one afternoon. He’d understood why though, sometimes it smelled like a boy’s locker room in there and even _he_ was nauseated by it.

None of that had seemed special enough but this? This was something she would love and treasure the rest of her life, he just _knew_ it!

“Find something you want to get her?” His brother Michael asked. Michael had been on a mission to get their mom something nice too, so they’d driven together. He’d decided on a lovely necklace and earrings set he’d known she would like but Cas had still been looking; until now.

“Look at it! It’s the last one she needs for her Nativity scene! It’s the angel!” He pointed to it and Michael stepped forward to get a better look. He shielded his eyes against the sun and looked where his brother was pointing.

“That’s the exact one she is missing and has been searching for. You need to get her that. If you don’t have enough I’ll front you the rest.”

Cas hurried to the door with his brother on his heels and pulled it open. They stepped inside, stomping their feet on the mat before moving further into the little shop. He headed straight for the counter where another guy somewhere around his age was standing. With a hat on he hadn’t recognized him at first but the moment he turned to look at him Cas’ stomach did a flip. Dean Winchester, the most popular boy at school, and the most gorgeous, was standing close enough that he could touch him if he wanted to. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. This was the first time Dean had ever noticed him.

“Hey,” His smile was warm, friendly, something that set him apart from a lot of the other popular people at school. He wasn’t an asshole, he was genuinely nice. “You doing some last minute shopping too?”

“Yes, I saw something in the window that I need for my mom. She’s been looking for it for the last three years, maybe four now, I don’t remember, and it’s here! I can’t believe it!” He shut his mouth quickly when he realized how silly he sounded. His excitement could be a bit much for some people. Behind him his brother was laughing.

“That’s cool, Cas. I saw something my mom would like too,” Dean was still smiling. 

“You know my name?” He was shocked, and rightfully so. They’d been in high school together all four years but not once had they ever been partnered on a project or even spoken. He hadn’t thought Dean even knew he existed.

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I? Do you know mine?”

“Dean Winchester.” He blurted, his cheeks now beginning to burn with embarrassment.

“Here you are, Mr. Winchester,” The elderly shop owner came shuffling back, slipping behind the counter and setting the angel on the counter. “I have the box for it. Would you like it gift wrapped?”

“Oh, you’re getting your mom the angel too?” Cas asked. “I would like one too, my mom needs one to complete her collection.”

The shop owner frowned and looked between the two teenagers, one that was staring at him with bright, blue eyes and one with moss green ones that was staring at the other.

“I’m sorry, this particular Nativity scene was discontinued about five years ago. I happened to find the angel in my inventory this year, so I put it out. I don’t have another one.”

Cas’ stomach fell and before he knew it his eyes were welling up with tears. His brother placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok, we can find her something else,” Michael was trying to reassure him but he just shook his head.

“I’ve looked for _months_ for the perfect gift. This was it. I don’t know what else to get her.”

“We have a Precious Moments Nativity set,” The shop owner suggested.

“I don’t have enough money for the whole thing,” Cas swallowed hard but the lump in his throat hurt. “It’s ok, I’ll figure something out.”

“Wait,” Dean caught his arm before he could walk away. He stopped and turned around to look at him.

“What?” He had taken off his gloves and was trying to wipe the tears from his face before he went back out into the cold and they froze.

“Your mom has the whole set?” Dean asked.

“Yes. After her surgery when I was eleven she started attending church again. She hadn’t gone since she was a little girl. For Christmas that year our dad bought her three pieces in the set: Josephe, Mary, and the baby Jesus. She loved them so much that she started collecting the pieces, but she could never find the angel, or one of the wise men. She found the wise man last year but never the angel. There’s one on eBay but I could _never_ afford it, it’s more than three hundred.”

“Surgery?” Dean ran his teeth over his lower lip as his brows furrowed. He looked at the box in which the angel was now tucked away.

“Our mom had breast cancer,” Michael explained. “We almost lost her. It’s...back.”

“Oh, man,” Dean pulled Cas closer and patted the box. “Sell it to him, I can find my mom something else. You have other angel statues, right?”

The shopkeeper nodded. “Sure do, I’ll go get a few and you can see if there’s something you like.”

“Are you letting me have it because our mom is sick?” Cas asked. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“No, though that would have moved me too. It hurt to see the way your face fell and when you cried...I couldn’t take it. I’d feel guilty and then when _my_ mom opened it on Christmas morning I’d feel even _more_ guilty. Do you think...you could take some pictures of your mom opening it so I can see? Like, when school starts back up. Or maybe...I could get your number?” He was the one blushing now as he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“You want my number?” Cas asked, feeling shocked all over again. “I mean, I can send you pictures, sure, or maybe a video? I know she’s going to cry.”

“Yeah, I want your number. I’d love to see the video. I really hope you guys have a good Christmas.” Dean waited for him to dig his phone out of the inner pocket of his coat and then they were swapping numbers. The shopkeeper returned with a box and inside it were five different types of angels. Right away Dean spotted one he liked better.

“I want that one, how much is it?”

“That one is $49.95, but we’re doing a 20% off sale,” The shopkeeper gave him the new price and Dean paid it. When the sale was complete he rang Cas up for the angel he wanted. Being discontinued, it was expensive but saving all year had paid off. He had the hundred for the porcelain figurine but still had some money left over.

“My mom collects angels,” Dean was explaining as he waited patiently for his angel to be placed in its original box and gift wrapped. “But she has so many there’s an entire curio cabinet filled with them. She didn’t need this one.” He tapped the top of the box Cas was cradling to his chest as he waited his turn to have it neatly wrapped up.

“Thank you, Dean, this really means a lot to me,” Cas spoke with absolute sincerity. “This...it might be her last Christmas. We’re praying she can fight it this time but she’s worn out. I want her to have the best Christmas ever.”

“She will,” Dean said with a smile. “Because you guys will be there with her.”

Cas looked back at his brother and smiled. Michael was smiling too.

“We’re all going to be home for Christmas this year,” He said. “I couldn’t make it last year, my car bit the dust and I was forced to stay on campus, but I graduated and I’m home now. Our brother Gabe, we pitched in to get him a plane ticket home so yeah, we’re all going to be with her. It’s a surprise though, she thinks Gabe and our sister Anna can’t make it.”

“Oh, that’s great! You have a big family, huh,” Dean said. “It’s just my little brother and me. He’s a freshman this year.”

“Sam,” Cas blurted and immediately blushed again. He was afraid that he was starting to sound like a stalker. “We’re in a couple of clubs together. Sometimes we’ll talk.”

“You’re in the GSA too,” Dean coughed awkwardly into his hand as his cheeks flushed. Cas tilted his head and studied him curiously.

“I am. You’re not though.” He knew that for a fact.

“Yeah, uh, I want to be. I should have joined freshman year but I only just came out at homecoming this year,” Dean shrugged. “I think that when school starts back up I’ll come to the meetings.”

“You...you’re queer?” Cas continued to be shocked by his revelations.

“I’m bi,” Dean’s face was so red that the freckles that were dusted across his nose and cheeks stood out. He glanced at Michael who took a hint and wandered off. The shopkeeper had handed Dean his wrapped box and taken Cas’ to begin working on that one. “I, um, I know you’re some kind of queer, I just don’t know what exactly.”

“Some kind of queer,” Cas snorted. He broke out in a wide grin that made his nose crinkle and showed off every tooth in his mouth. “I’m pan. Please don’t make the joke about the cooking pans.”

“The what? What joke about cooking pans?” Dean looked genuinely confused.

“Don’t worry about it.” Cas chuckled. 

The shopkeeper was quick in wrapping his gift and was handing it to him in half the time it took to wrap Dean’s.

“Well, I should be going, I still have to see about getting something for my dog for Christmas. She didn’t like the reindeer antlers and since we do family pictures each year and we all dress up, I have to find something cute. Each year someone takes on the task and this year, since I’m now eighteen it’s my turn. They wanted her to be a reindeer, but I’ll have to figure something else out.” Cas started backing up towards the door and Dean followed.

“You guys dress the dog up?” Dean smiled as he leaned past him to push the door open so Cas could step outside first.

“I know it sounds lame but we’ve done it every year since we were little, though we’ve been doing them at home since not all of my brothers and sisters could be there, and then my dad uses a special program to add them in. This year though, we’re getting them done professionally since everyone will be home and so we want Bunny to look extra cute.” Cas explained.

“Oh my God, your dog’s name is _Bunny_?” Dean laughed. “That’s so cute! What kind is she?”

Cas blushed and poked at a pile of snow with his boot. “She’s a bulldog.”

“That’s so awesome!” Dean was grinning from ear to ear. “You _have_ to make her an angel! They have cute little outfits at the pet store and if you can’t get her to wear the halo then go to the craft store, get yourself some gold pipe cleaners and rig a halo that attaches to her collar and doesn’t sit on her head. She’ll look super cute. I’d like to see a picture of her in her costume, if that’s ok. We have a dog, his name’s Sarge but he’s pretty much my brother’s dog. I’ll play with him and stuff but if my brother is there he wants nothing to do with me. I think he’d kill us if we tried to dress him up, he’s a German Shepherd.”

“Bunny loves her coats and sweaters. I bet I could get an angel costume,” Cas mused. “Thanks for the idea. You really want a picture of her?”

“Absolutely!” Dean nodded eagerly. “I’m picturing it in my head and it’s super cute, but I want to actually see it. You, uh, don’t have to wait until Christmas to text me. Can I text you? Maybe tonight?”

Cas stared at him, his eyes so wide the blue in them seemed to almost glow. “Before today I didn’t think you knew I existed. You’re kind of rocking my world a bit, and by a bit I mean _a lot_. Sure, if you want to text me you definitely can.”

“I’ve always known who you were, Cas,” There was affection in Dean’s voice that surprised him. “You got the part of Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet freshman year and I was one of the sound guys for that. I stood in awe and watched you say your lines with so much passion. I know the girl playing Juliet was a senior and I heard she was in theater all four years but her performance was flat and the guy that played Romeo kept forgetting his lines. Not you though, you knew yours. I was impressed, but I also thought you were really cute. I wasn’t out though, I was kind of scared of how my dad would react.”

“You thought I was cute?” Cas smiled wide again. “How did your dad end up taking it when you told him? Or _have_ you told him yet?”

“I sat down with my parents a few months back and we talked. He’s cool with it. He doesn’t care as long as I don’t date anyone that tries to change who I am as a person. I make sure I don’t.”

“That’s good,” Cas hunched his shoulders against the cold breeze that slid across the back of his neck.

“I’m so bad at this,” Dean muttered before taking a step forward. “Cas, can I ask you out? Would you go out with me?”

Cas stared in shock yet again, but he quickly snapped out of it. His crush of the last four years was asking him out! This was an absolutely impossible day, and yet it was really happening!

“Uh, yeah, yeah I’d go out with you. I’m not popular though, your friends won’t like me.”

“The people that are my true friends? They’ll like you. The rest are just...I dunno, but they’re not my friends. I’m only popular because I play baseball. I wouldn’t be otherwise.” Dean said with a shrug.

“And cause you’re hot,” Cas said as he became more confident. 

“You think I’m hot?” Dean didn’t even seem to notice the cold wind that practically hit him in the face, he was too busy staring at him. “Cause I think _you’re hot_ , like _really_ hot.”

“You’re both adorable, now can we get going? My balls are turning to ice,” Michael had been lingering just out of earshot until a moment ago. Now he was dancing from one foot to the other and wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

“Oh, sure,” Dean smiled at Cas as he began backing up. “I’ll text you later and we can make plans.”

“Ok.” Cas gave one last wave before turning around and following his brother to the car they’d parked two blocks away.

“Isn’t he the guy you’ve been drooling over for the last couple of years?” Michael asked.

“Yes, and he’s so much nicer than I could have ever dreamed,” Cas hugged the box tighter when they reached a part of the sidewalk that was a pure slab of ice and they made their way carefully across it. “Mom’s going to love this, right? She’ll love the angel?”

“She will,” Michael assured him. “But she’ll love it because it came from you, not because it completes her set.”

Cas smiled to himself as he imagined her face on Christmas morning. This was a hundred dollars well spent. She was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you'll check out my other stories. See you at the next one!


End file.
